This invention relates to a game apparatus and more particularly to a novel multilevel game board adapted for use in three-dimensional jumping games. Three-dimensional game boards, including those of multilevel structure, are known and include those utilized for two-dimensional chess, checkers and tic-tac-toe. Such game apparatus are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,895; 3,656,755; 3,767,201 and 3,884,474.
The games as described in these prior patents often require opponent participation, that is, they cannot be played solitaire and, furthermore, in some instances, simultaneously carry on different games at the plurality of levels provided, unlike the game of the subject invention, where a single game is carried on at all levels.